Rena
Rena in Wonderland Rena is the Alice in Wonderland of MO. She might be the moe aspects of MO but also the most crazy one due to her history. Rena is best known as a maid. She likes to look like a 2/3d maid in real and is obsessed with maid and moe culture. and fancy&adorable mainly frilly fashion. Rena used to spend all of her time always in her own Wonderland along with the Mad Hatter, Alice only learned how awesome and cool MO was after a little while when she snapped back into reality and returned to the real world. she became a contributor. Rena is also very well known in the 07th Expansion community. She is a hardcore fan of Higurashi and Umineko since many years and she wrote a letter in japanese to Ryukishi07, Ryukishi read said letter and even responded to her. Down the Rabbit hole Rena has quite a history with UO. in 2016 Rena created a discord server for 07th Expansion together with a past friend. 07th Wonderland. a Server that was at first just for her roleplay friends. Rena never liked being a leader. thus she remained the second in lead but left the overall leadership to her friend as she didn't want to rule a discord server alone. During back then Rena was well known to be loyal to Sonata. not throughout manipulations but merely because of her past experience with an MMORPG community that she was very active in for an entire year: Rena learned soon about Sonata's past hate for MO. and thought that he was in the right with his accusations, only because by from her own PoV she remembered her position in the past MMORPG community citta(now isola) and what ridiiculous trash and unfair mods were in there. mods who were playing favors.and just strongly SJW and cringe. The follow of the white Rabbit Sometimes later, Rena's friend back then invited many from MO to 07th Wonderland. thus included Eunoe,Snoe,Kord,Casca and Rat, however hearing from Sonata that thus were the bad ones in his life and were banned from UO and that he didn't want them in 07th Wonderland, Rena didn't want those people on 07th Wonderland for the sake of Sonata and Aurora. That's why after kicking and banning them more than once, Rena was soon known as a villain bitch in MO, because she seemed utterly unfair and ironically played favors. She was loyal to Sonata and even clashed with her friend back then because of her decission to keep MO people away from 07th Wonderland. The war broke lose between her friend and herself, Server were split. that system of unfairness by keeping MO people away from 07th Wonderland lasted for a while, the only ones who managed to stay in 07th Wonderland despite being from MO was Bancho,Sarah and Casca. The Awakening Things remained unfair for a little while however when 6 people were temporarely banned in UO, Rena left UO and joined MO. Rena was basically once a complete enemy of MO but here she joined MO discord like a sucidial maniac, or so she thought. She soon saw the MO discord server for the first time in her life and then she learned how people thought about her and how wrong she judged everyone in the past. Rena learned how awesome and cool MO actually is. At first she was shocked, shocked by the fact that she always thought and had a complete wrong image of MO. She was also scared she'd be never forgiven by Kord, Snoe and co. for having played favors in her own server, and having been so cold at them. However regardless of her nervnousness and afraid to speak to them again, she went and apologized to everyone in MO via DM and also in the general chat. We're all mad here Rena finally opened her server doors for MO people again. and she was forgiven. Seing that she did such an unfair thing in the past, pressured her a long time. She started spending her time in MO everyday and soon began contributing to the irc. by making sprites with her best firiend kuro, also adding music and locations. after like 3 years of in overall with UO , Rena found her family in MO, now with her sis Sarah, her best friend kuro and fellow artist Archy, Rena continued to do always her best for MO. In the end her hard work in contributing and regretting her past actions paid of and gave her enough respect to become a MO mod. Now as a mod Rena continues what she always did, doing her best for MO and the members. She is also known to invite interesting people to the server . For example flo,near, crow, jevil, and majo. Then Rena autistically left the server when Tintin was made a mod as a joke only to never come back again...... 'Alice: ' * "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't." * “I wonder which way I ought to go.” * “But that’s just the trouble with me. I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it.” * “But I don’t want to go among mad people. * “Have I gone mad?“ * "It's no use going back to yesterday, because I was a different person then." Category:Members